La tercera generación y el sexo
by Jaione31
Summary: Pillar a Albus Potter teniendo sexo en un aula vacía hace que Pansy Zabini se replantee sus sentimientos hacia Scorpius, quien a su vez mantiene relaciones sexuales con Rose Weasley desde hace meses; al mismo tiempo , Lily Potter escucha a Lorcan Scamander masturbarse en los vestuarios, lo cual provoca un cambio total en la relación entre ambos.


**RESUMEN:** "Son jóvenes, y están marcados por el pasado. Pero una serie de circunstancias les hará cambiar de parecer". Pillar a Albus Potter teniendo sexo en un aula vacía hace que Pansy Zabini se replantee sus sentimientos hacia Scorpius, quien a su vez mantiene relaciones sexuales con Rose Weasley desde hace meses; al mismo tiempo , Lily Potter escucha a Lorcan Scamander masturbarse en los vestuarios, lo cual provoca un cambio total en su relación. Muchos personajes, vidas e historias entrelazadas. "Son hijos del pasado. Pero solo ellos podrán cambiar el futuro".

_**Summary:**_ Todos los personajes de ésta historia pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Yo solo los utilizo para mi propio provecho, por así decirlo.

**_LA TERCERA GENERACIÓN Y EL SEXO_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>PRÓLOGO:<strong>_

**_I. Rose_**

Sintió como la penetraban con fuerza. Era tan placentero que tuvo que agarrar con fuerza la almohada para evitar soltar un chillido. Lo cual era absudo. Era lo bueno de utilizar la Sala de los Menesteres para tener sexo. Nadie podía escuchar tus gritos. Lo cual era una ventaja. Una nueva embestida la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

—Con más cuidado, bruto-consiguió articular. Él la hizo caso, moderando el ritmo mientras otra mano se dedicaba a acariciarla entre las piernas con dedos suaves. Ante eso, Rose casi ronroneó. Scorpius Malfoy era un muñeco. Su juguete sexual perfecto. No pudo evitar tumbarle en la cama y dedicarse a elevar y a bajar sus caderas con fuerza. Él cerró los ojos, casi con dolor. Rose no pudo evitar pensar en lo inocente que había sido él hasta hacía unos meses. A decir verdad, nunca habían tenido un contacto excesivo, no al menos hasta que ella rompió con Oliver. En ese entonces, él se había dedicado a consolarla cuando se la encontró en la biblioteca, llorando. "Scorpius Malfoy es un buen chico", fue su primera percepción al respecto. Ambicioso y algo manipulador —no por nada era un Slytherin — pero a la vez inocente. Manejable. Cuando le propuso tener sexo con ella sin ninguna clase de compromiso, no supuso que él aceptaría tan rápido. Era un acuerdo limpio, cerrado. Ninguno de los dos era virgen, ambos sabían que les gustaba y que no, y era una buena forma de evadirse de los exámenes y los estudios, campo en dónde ambos destacaban.

Acostarse con Scorpius era más agradable de lo que había sido con Oliver. Él era más complaciente que Oliver, menos experimentado, casi plastilina en sus manos como cuando en éste momento, lo montaba y lo dirijía.

Los ojos del muchacho se encontraban cerrados y su cara era un poema, y Rose no pudo evitar sentir un latigazo de placer recorriéndole el esternón. Bajó la cabeza y lo besó. él abrió los ojos, sorprendido, pero la recibió con gusto. Un mordisco por parte de Rose en la lengua, y él se corrió automáticamente. La pelirroja sonrió, encarnando una ceja.

— Eso ha sido rápido, Malfoy- dijo con sorna.

—Vete a la mierda, Weasley- dijo él. Estaba sonrojado, abochornado. Rose se pasó al lengua por el labio superior. Definitivamente, Scorpius le encantaba.

— ¿Listo para otro_ round_?- le dijo la pelirroja mientras volvía a moverse sobre su miembro, ahora flácido. Scorpius asintió esquivamente, sonrojado, nervioso. Rose no pudo evitar volver a besarlo, extasiada. Definitivamente, el sexo con Scorpius Malfoy era **divino.**

_**II. Lily**_

— Mmmh... ah ¡ah!- Lily Potter se pegó a la pared de los vestuarios mientras los gemidos se propagaban desde la ducha.¿Quién demonios la había mandado colarse en el vestuario de los chicos? Vale que habían perdido el partico contra Ravenclaw, vale que Lorcan se encontraba hundido, vale que era su mejor amigo, vale que quería consolarlo. Pero esto... esto era demasiado. Lily cerró los ojos cuando un nuevo gemido por parte de Lorcan llenó el aire. Estaba en sexto. Tenía novio. Era lo suficientemente mayor como para saber sobre sexo. Entonces, ¿por qué? ... su reflejo sobre los azulejos le llamó la atención. Sus mejillas estaban tan sonrojadas que hacían competencia a su pelo. Sus labios se encontraban entreabiertos, y su aliento se escapaba entre ellos. Estaba excitada. Muy, muy excitada. Lo cual era algo absurdo. Lorcan y ella habían sido como uña y carne desde que tenían ¿cuántos eran? ¿Tres? Ni siquiera lo recordaba ya. Se habían criado juntos. Eran de la misma edad. Su madrina era la madre de Lorcan. Pertenecían a la misma casa, Gryffindor. ¡Incluso se habían bañado juntos, por Merlín! Y luego estaba ese pequeño detalle. Thomas. Seamus. Chico con el que llevaba saliendo desde hacía un año. "Y con el que todavía no te has acostado" le recordó su conciencia. Se había pasado meses rechazando todos los avances de Seamus durante meses. Eso no era justo para él. Ni para ella. Ni siquiera para Lorcan.

Su cabeza la instigaba a irse, pero su cuerpo no se movía. Un nuevo gemido por parte de Lorcan rasgó el aire, y Lily sintió como un calor recorría su entrepierna. Sin pensarlo siquiera, sus manos se dirigieron atomáticamente ahí, en un intento por calmar su ardor.

—Mmmmm ah,¡ah!- los gemidos de Lorcan parecían rasgar el vestuario, mientras las manos de Lily se movían. Rápidas. Sigilosas. Trató de recordar que tenía novio, lo injusto que era eso para él, lo mal que se estaba comportando en esos momentos. Casi se lo imaginaba en la ducha, el pelo rubio mojado, la mano alrededor de su miembro, bombeando. Un último grito de Lorcan, y su entrepierna se humedeció, mientras hincaba sus dientes en su labio inferior, en un intento por contener su orgasmo. Aún así no pudo evitar que su cuerpo se propulsara hacia atrás, chocando contra la puerta con fuerza. Lorcan paró en ese mismo instante.

—¿Hay alguien?-dijo con una voz entre ronca y preocupada.

—L-lorcan. S-soy yo, Lily, ¿puedo pasar?-dijo la pelirroja mientras abría precipitadamente la puerta, para que pareciera que acababa de entrar.

—¿Lily? Por supuesto, princesa, pasa ahora mismo si quieres, ¡¿pero no mires, eh?!- ante ello, Lily rió falsamente. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, su pelo despeindo y podría haber asegurado que nunca había sentido su corazón latir a esa velocidad. Nuevamente, Lily trató de pensar en Seamus, en su pelo oscuro, en su rostro agradable, pero no pudo. En ese momento rubio de ojos cambiantes ocupaba su mente. Hablando del rey de roma, éste salió de la ducha con toda normalidad, una toalla anudada a su cintura.

—Hola pelirroja-dijo con cariño- ¡puñeteros Ravenclaws!- bromeó como siempre lo hacía. Lily trató de fingir una sonrisa. En ese momento sólo quería arrancarle la toalla a Lorcan y meterse con él en la ducha. Lo cual estaba mal. **Terriblemente.**

_**III. Pansy**_

Para empezar ella no tendría que estar en esa situación. Tal vez si se hubiera levantado a la misma hora de siempre — las 6.30 a.m. — no hubiera llegado tarde a su clase de Pociones; por tanto, no se habría tenido que quedar hasta más tarde de lo habitual para recuperar los apuntes que se había perdido. Si se hubiera levantado a la misma hora de siempre, probablemente no habría tenido que buscar un aula vacía para hacer sus deberes, ya que la biblioteca y su sala común habrían estado silenciosas y vacías. Y por último, si su pluma no se hubiera caído por el suelo, ella no se habría tenido que agachar tras una mesa, y ellos la hubieran visto. Pero no fue así, y lo primero que Pansy Zabini vio al levantar la vista fue un torso desnudo. Bastante bien formado, por cierto. Con el corazón acelerado, Pansy se volvió a esconder tras la mesa. Podía hacerlo. Podía levantarse, dejarse ver y cortarles el rollo, pero por alguna extraña razón, no _**quería**_ hacerlo. Tal vez porque hacía menos de veinticuatro horas que Scorpius Malfoy, aquél que solía ser su mejor amigo, la había rechazado de manera tajante. Tal vez, porque tras cinco años enamorada de él y sin haber compartido con el sexo masculino más que unos pocos besos, tenía curiosidad.

Nuevamente, miró la escena a hurtadillas. El chico ahora se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas, mientras la chica que se encontraba entre sus piernas había abierto el cierre de su pantalón y se dedicaba a ... los ojos de Pansy se abrieron como canicas al ver como la chica engullía aquél miembro casi sin respirar. La reconoció enseguida. Era Amanda Smith, de séptimo como ella, pero perteneciente a Gryffindor. Guapa, alta, popular. El tipo de chica que nunca se había dignado a mirarla dos veces en toda su etapa escolar. El chico, por otra parte, estaba de espaldas, así que era ciertamente irreconocible. Sus jadeos le indicaban que tenía una voz profunda. Desde su posición, Pansy podía ver el inicio de sus hombros — no demasiado anchos — y una parte de su pelo. Despeinado. Moreno.

Ante ello, una chispa de reconocimiento invadió a la Slytherin. "No puede ser" pensó para sí. Entonces, el muchacho se dió la vuelta. Los ojos de Albus Potter— grandes, verdes, hipnotizantes — se clavaron en los propios. Pansy tragó saliva.

—¿Ocurre algo, Albus?- le preguntó desde el suelo Amanda, mientras se despojaba de su sujetador. Albus la cogió de la cintura, y esbozó una sonrisa maquiavélica, con los ojos aún fijos en Pansy.

—No pasa nada, Amanda, continuemos- dijo, mientras la besaba. En ese momento, Pansy cerró los ojos. Estaba jodida. **Muy jodida.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>NOTA DE LA AUTORA:<strong>_ No, no he podido resistirme, los que me leen de forma más habitual habrán comprobado que Pansy es un personaje reciclado de otra de mis historias, es que, que decir, la adoro. Y más junto con Albus. Como habrán comprobado, este fic resulta mucho más maduro que todos los anteriores que he publicado, ya que tiene sexo explícito desde la primera viñeta. pero tras leer los libros de Harry Potter el otro día, llegué a la conclsión de que JK había sido muy mojigata. Y me apetecía adecuar un escenario más real, pues vamos a ser sinceros, todos tuvimos muchas experiencias de éste tipo e el colegio. Yo simplemente, estoy destapando recuerdos.

Con cariño,

Jaione


End file.
